Stuck with you
by Luinwathien
Summary: Ellen got stuck in the Louvre. When she manages to open the locked door, she gets dragged into an adventure she never wanted to be part of. A SilasOC please review.
1. Stuck

1.

The louvre, Paris

22.30 Pm.

"Damn it !" she muttered as the stupid hair pin got stuck in the key hole once again. For the past twenty minutes she had been trying to unlock the door.

Three hours, three BLOODY hours, she had been stuck in this stupid toilet cabin! Yes, she was going to kill Fanny when she got out of here. _If you get out of here. _Her conscience mocked her. Biting her lip, she shook her head. Of course she was going to get out of here. _Keep telling yourself that and maybe you will start believing it. _

She ignored her negative thoughts and continued turning the hair pin in different directions, hoping to hear the CLICK as the door opened.

**Flashback**

_Hastily, Ellen opened the door to the toilets. Breathing __heavily, she leaned against the door. Finally, safe. At least, she thought so._

_Quickly approaching footsteps made her duck into one of the cabins and close the door. Wait a sec, where is the key? She panicked, noticing the empty keyhole. Oh god. What to do, what to do? She stepped on the toilet, hoping Fanny would think no one was inside this cabin, and would continue looking for her somewhere else._

_Holding her breath, Ellen heard the door open once again. Glancing at the slight opening under her closed door, she saw the black leather boots. Black spots started to dance in front of her eyes as she tried to breathe as silent as possible. It was as she feared, Fanny had found her._

"_I know your here somewhere, red." The low female voice sounded cold and mocking. "You can run, but you can't hide."_

_Thump Thump, Ellen watched the boots as they took several steps forward. "I know you're in there." Fanny chuckled, a sound that made the hairs on Ellen's neck stand on end._

"_You didn't give me the money, little girl. And I don't like waiting." _

_Pushing herself completely against the wall, she watched in horror as Fanny approached the door once again, scraping her nails against the wooden surface as she went._

"_But I'm a forgiving person so I'll give you another chance. Bring me the money next Friday or I'll come and find you again. And then I won't be as forgiving as I am today." Ellen heard a slight "click" as Fanny distanced herself from the cabin. "Let this be a warning for you." Fanny cackled and a moment later there was another "Thump." signalling that Fanny had left the toilets._

_Ellen frowned. What had she meant by, "Let this be a warning."? Calming herself down, she went to open the door, it wouldn't move._

"_What the,...?" She pushed the handle again, it didn't budge. __Panicking slightly, she tried it again, this time throwing her weight against the door. Nothing. _

_She gasped as realisation struck her, Fanny had locked the door! Looking at her watch, she noticed they would soon close the museum. At that moment, the lights went out. _

_Fear gripped her and she started yelling; "HELP, HELP, anyone, PLEASE HELP" _

_No reaction. Oh god. This couldn't be happening. "HELP ME, PLEASE. I AM STUCK IN HERE."_

_Still nothing._

_She sighed in frustration. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME ?" "HELLO ?"_

**End flashback.**

She was just about to give up, when she heard it. The freeing CLICK, at last, the door was unlocked.

A sigh of relief escaped her as she opened the door and stepped into the dark room that was the ladies room. The happy feeling quickly vanished, it was pitch dark in here. She couldn't see a thing. Panic struck her once again as she fought to control her breath. It wouldn't do any good to start hyperventilating right now. Carefully, she took a step forward, stretching her arms in front of her, trying to find a wall, anything she could grip.

Finally reaching the hard surface, Ellen felt her way to the door and opened it, entering the long dark corridors of the Louvre. She swallowed. The place looked pretty creepy at night. She waited a few minutes until her eyes got used to the darkness before starting to walk. The faces of the paintings looked dark and sombre, their eyes staring emotionless at her.

She shivered, _thump thump thump. _Her pulse was racing. What should she do now ? She hadn't got her mobile with her,...maybe there still was someone in the building. There must be guards somewhere, no ?

With renewed hope, she started walking a bit faster., reaching the end of the corridor and turning left.

That's when she heard it.

A cold threatening voice; "Don't move !"


	2. Run Run Run

2. **I am aware that a few of the original lines of the characters aren't the same as in the book. Please keep in mind that I have got the Dutch version of the book and not the english one. :D Please review ?**

Frightened beyond belief, she stood rooted on the spot, watching the scène before her unfold.

A tall, broad shouldered, cloaked man stood with his back to her, pointing a gun at a figure on the ground.

"You shouldn't have run." The man hissed. "Tell me where it is."

Terror washed over her. This couldn't be happening.

"I already told you" The figure on the floor stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You lie!"

Ellen shook her head; she couldn't just stand here and watch, no matter how terrified she was, she HAD to do something. Silently, she lowered herself to the floor, staying close to the wall, she approached the duo. A couple of metres further, she spotted a statue holding a sword. Bingo. Now. How to get there without being noticed? She just hoped the pair would be talking long enough for her to get there. _Thump Thump Thump _, her heart was beating madly in her chest. It was a miracle they hadn't noticed her yet.

"...Tell me where it's hidden, and you will live." She glanced back at them, the man pointed to gun at the other man's head.

A rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins. _Please let me get there in time. _Reaching the statue, Ellen let her hands wander over the cool smooth stone down to the iron sword it was holding.

"Is it a secret your willing to die for?"

Carefully, she pulled on the iron object. _Thump Thump Thump. _

"Wait. I'll tell you what you need to know."

The man on the floor started explaining, but Ellen wasn't listening. _Just a bit more to the left. _She twisted the sword until she felt it move.

"Yes, that's precisely what the others told me." The man laughed mockingly.

"T..TT The others ?"

"Yes, I found them too."

Finally she managed to get it loose. She turned, holding the sword with both hands. Gods that thing was heavy.

She looked up, just in time to see the man pulling the trigger. Forgetting they didn't know she was there, she screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Too late. He had already shot. She watched in horror how the bullet embedded itself in the man's chest.

Then, she looked up to see the man staring at her. For a moment, neither of them moved. He had the palest skin Ellen had ever seen. As white as a sheet. His hair was equally white. And then she noticed his eyes. They where red, the irises where a blood red colour. It was kind of a creepy sight.

Then, remembering the gun, Ellen dropped the weapon, turned and started running. She had to get away. "Come back !" The guy hissed. "Or I'll shoot you !"

The footsteps told her he was following her. And he was quickly gaining speed. _GO GO GO !! _her head screamed at her.

She turned right and flew down the steps. Where she was going, she had no idea. She hurried down this corridor. The man was still on her heels. She could hear his rapid shallow breathing just as good as her own. He was close, too close.

He was going to catch her !

Seeing the next room was filled with statues, Ellen saw her chance and started zigzagging between them. Maybe she could confuse him a bit. It seemed to be working, he was a great deal taller than her, so it was more difficult for him to slip between and around the statues. Gaining a bit of hope, Ellen stopped behind a broad statue, making herself as small as possible and pushing her back against it. She glanced at the different statues. It seemed he had also stopped running.

It was silent. Too silent. _Thump Thump Thump._

Where was he ? She was too afraid to move. It was like in a movie, you know , when the person that is hidden behind an object, tries to look around it only to come face to face with the very person he/she was running from.

But she couldn't very well stay down here the rest of the night. She had to call the police, somehow.

She waited a few more minutes before she risked a peep. Nothing. Darkness. Maybe he was gone ?

She almost sighed with relief, Almost.

She had spotted him. A few statues from hers. He had his gun pointed at one as he moved silently around it.

If he turned, he would see her.

Without another thought Ellen jumped and started running again. Immediately attracting his attention and starting another wild goose chase.

"Stop running and you may live !" he yelled.

Did he really think she believed him ? HAH. Think again. Left, right, left, left. Three corridors and it seemed like she had lost him, again. Allowing herself a moment of rest, she took a shuddering breath and pushed the lift button.

She turned her back to it and stared of in the distance, trying to see if he was still following her. Nothing. She heard the beep, and the doors of the lift opening and stepped into it backwards.

"Pfew that was close." she murmured.

"Too close." She was grabbed roughly from behind and a cloth was pressed to her mouth. 'I am going to die.' was her last thought before everything went black.


End file.
